Don and Jess: Can You Hear Me Now
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Yes you will find out Jess' answer, yes you will like it. The team doesn't find out in this one but they do soon. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Still alive thank gods. Um ok I know you aren't happy with how I ended the last story but I had to. My sister, Torythedemonicduck, gave me the idea and it seemed perfect. Soooo now we are on to the next one. Yes you will find out Jess' answer, yes you will like it. The team doesn't find out in this one but they do soon. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nope told you not to get used to it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked through the precinct and saw Jess standing at the coffee maker. Smiling to himself, Don walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"You snuck out this morning." Don whispered.

Jess smiled. "I had an earlier shift then you. You needed your sleep."

"Well Mrs. Flack, you could have at least said goodbye." Don said.

Jess felt herself warm all over as she turned to face Don. "I'm not Mrs. Flack yet."

Both looked down at Jess' left hand where her engagement ring rested. Picked out to the description she had given him nearly a year before. Silver band with a small but tasteful sapphire in the shape of a butterfly. Jess thought it was cute and Don was glad he didn't get in trouble for using her nickname in her ring. On the inside of the band was the date that Don and Jess had become partners and the date of when they started dating. That very gesture alone had brought Jess to tears the night Don had proposed. When he asked, Jess had answered without a second thought.

"Five more months and you will be." Don said.

They had agreed on a small wedding with nothing more then their immediate family and their family from the crime lab.

"Yes, five months until the wedding." Jess said. "When are we going to tell our friends? Our parents already know but I think the others would like to."

Don laughed. "We're going out to dinner with them next week, we'll tell them then." he shook his head. "I can't believe they haven't noticed yet. You don't even remove your ring."

"In their defense, the most observant of them as been in London for the past couple of weeks." Jess said.

Don gave a half shrug with a nod. "Alright, you have a point there."

"Hey love birds, stop standing around."

Don and Jess turned and saw Jarvis smiling at them. He was one of the first they told about the engagement, being that he's their captain.

"Yes sir." Don said as he stepped away from Jess.

"You guys get over to the Statue of Liberty." Jarvis said. "I get the feeling it's going to be a big case."

Jess frowned. "What makes you say that sir?"

"The statue has blood coming from her head." Jarvis said before heading back to his office.

Don and Jess were confused.

"Did he just say the Statue of Liberty was bleeding?" Don asked.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Don't people know that committing another crime won't solve the first one?" Jess said as she and Don walked into their place, Mia greeting them.

Don patted Mia's head. "You'd think but no one said the general population was smart."

Jess nodded. "Yeah that's true." she walked into the kitchen and saw Jason had fed Mia when he dropped her off. "Well that's one less thing. What are we doing for dinner?"

Don walked in and shrugged. "Don't matter to me, you pick."

Jess walked over to a drawer next to the sink and reached in. She pulled out a chinese menu.

"Take out it is." she said.

Don laughed and handed her the phone. While Jess placed the order, Don walked back into the living room where Mia was looking at him from the floor. Getting down on his stomach, he held his upper body and head up with his arms and hands.

"So how are you tonight Mia?" Don asked.

Jess stood in the kitchen doorway and watched him. He had taken up the habit of talking to Mia while waiting for Jess to do things. Jess thought it was the cutest thing in the world and it kept them both entertained. Mia put her paw on Don's shoulder and Don let her push him down. Once he was down, Mia walked around him and laid across his back. Don let out a grunt as Mia laid on him. Jess laughed.

"A little help Jess." Don called.

Jess shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll leave you two there while I go change."

Laughing as Don grumbled, Jess walked down the hall to their room to remove her work clothes and put on something more comfortable. Slipping out of her jeans and shirt, Jess pulled on one of Don's academy tees and a pair of sweatpants. She walked back into the living room and started laughing. Somehow, without letting Don up, Mia had moved up Don's body and was now sitting part way on his upper back and part way on his head.

"Ok Mia, come here and get off Don." Jess managed to say through her laughing.

Mia stood up and walked over to where Jess was standing. Don sat up and couldn't help but smile as Jess hugged Mia still laughing. Her ring glittered next the bell on Mia's collar, making Don's smile widen even more.

"How are we going to tell the others?" Jess asked, pulling Don from his thoughts.

"I thought we agreed at dinner next week." Don said.

Jess smiled. "I meant how are we going to tell them once we're there."

Don laughed. "Ah well I thought I'd leave that up to you."

"I don't think so Don." Jess said. "I am not telling them alone. We're doing this together."

Don stood up and walked over to Jess. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her body flush with his own.

"We don't really have to say anything." Don said. "I think the only reason they haven't noticed yet is because we've been working. But at dinner, everyone will be relaxed and you know Stella has to have noticed the way you've been glowing."

Jess blushed. "I have not been glowing."

Don smiled and lifted Jess' chin. "Hun since I put that ring on your finger you most certainly have been glowing and it is a beautiful glow that I hope never goes away."

Jess smiled widely and stood on her toes to kiss Don. Wrapping his arms tightly around Jess, Don backed her against the wall. (A/N: Does that sound familiar to anyone???) Before they could get anywhere, the door buzzed.

"Damn delivery boy." Don muttered.

Jess laughed. "In his defense, last time he took too long, you didn't give him a tip."

Don let go of Jess and pulled out his wallet. "I may not this time since he just interrupted us."

Jess pushed Don towards the door as she went and pulled two beers out of the fridge. She could hear Don talking to the delivery boy and had to bite back laughter at the attitude in Don's voice and the nervous shake of the boy's voice. She walked back into the living room as Don close the door.

"You could have been a little nicer." Jess said, not bothering to try and hide her smile.

Don gave his best innocent smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about." he held up the bag. "Let's eat."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Damn I'm on a roll tonight. So there you have it. Don and Jess are engaged. I was going to wait a few days before posting this but I value my life so I'll give it to you tonight. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
